Some serious skeletons in the closet
by LumiIrene
Summary: What happens when team Gibbs and Booth and Brennan are forced to work together in order to catch a murderer? Strictly TIVA/B&B. R&R, please! English is not my native language, so I apologize for any misspellings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter, enjoy!**

**Either Bones nor NCIS doesn't belong to me, I'm merely playing with the the characters. Don't sue me!**

* * *

"Do you, Dr. Brennan, feel that you and Agent Booth are honest to one another?" Sweets asked, crossing he's legs and looking at the two persons sitting in front of him.

"Yes, Sweets, I do."Brennan answered, looking a bit bored; she didn't believe in psychology.

To be honest, she thought this hole therapy thing was waste of her precious time. She had lots of work to do and she could be doing it right now…

"What about you, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked, directing his attention to him.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't tell her everything, but – you know…"

"You don't?" Brennan asked, frowning slightly. She hadn't expect that; Booth was the one that always talked about how partners shared things

"Well, not everything, Bones! But almost. All the important things,"- Except the little thing that I'm in love with you… - "…and shouldn't you say that it's impossible to tell everything about your life to somebody , Bones? Cos' it sure would take a lot of time." He continued, changing the subject before Sweets would say 'interesting…' and start to poke and turn and dig the subject until he would accidentally say something that Sweets or Bones didn't need to know.

"Well, yes it would, Booth… And your correct; it would be impossible to tell everything about your life. I assumed that you didn't mean it literally; you speak like that quite often."

"Very good Bones! Your getting better with your people skills!" Booth gave Brennan one of he's charm smiles, and she smiled back at him. They both seemed to forgot Sweets' presence. They just stared each others to the eyes, smiling.

Sweets smiled. The pair in front of him was clearly having 'a moment', as Angela put it. This wasn't the first time they had 'a moment' in front of Sweets. It was really fascinating, and proved he's theory about these two; they were clearly in love with each other.

Booth was too afraid that Brennan didn't feel the same to tell her and Brennan was too afraid of her own feelings to confess even to herself.

Booth had just yesterday returned from undercover-mission in California, and Sweets had a hunch that it was bothering both partners... At least the feelings that Booth's long absence had awakened in both of them.

Suddenly Booth's phone started ringing, braking the moment.

Booth and Brennan where starteled by the sound, both turning their gaze immediately away from each other.

Slight blush creeped to Brennan's cheeks while Booth took he's cell out of he's pocket. "Booth," He answered, clearing he's throat slightly.

He listened carefully what the person calling had to say. "NCIS? Ok, sir. Who's the agent in charge? We are on our way, sir." He flip he's phone shut, standing up. "We got a case, Bones. Hurry up."

Sweets signed. He knew by now that there was no use trying to get them stay, so "Bye, guys…" he mumbled.

"Bye, kid! " Booth said, smirking while opening the door to Dr. Brennan and leading her out of Sweets office, hand on small of her back.

Sweets could hear them bickering about how Dr. Brennan "could very well open doors by herself, thank-you very much, Booth." while walking down the hallway. Sweets glanced at his clock.

It wasn't too early for lunch was it?

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were sitting in Booth's SUV, driving towards Quantico Base.

"So, what do you know about the case, Booth?" Brennan asked, taking the file that Booth gave her.

She flipped it open and frowned. "This is not the case file, Booth! These are Personnel Files." Booth just rolled he's eyes. "I know what they are, Bones. I explain those later. Now about the case: I only know that there is two sets of skeletal remains in some old abandoned house in Quantico. When contraction crew started to prepare the house for taking it down, they found them from the walk-in closet and called to NCIS."

"What is NCIS?"

"Now that's where the personnel files come in to the picture; NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigating Service. Naval cops. The bodies are in naval base, so it's their jurisdiction."

"So why are we going to there then?"

"Apparently their ME took one look at the bodies and requested Forensic Anthropology. The Director of NCIS, Director Vance, called to Director Cullen, who then called to me. So, this is co-operation, Bones. That means you need to be nice to the NCIS people."

"I'm always nice, Booth!"

"Of course you are Bones… Ok, so In that file is the info about the team we are working with." He gestured towards the file Bones was holding.

Bones opened it and started to read out loud: "The team leader is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Former Gunnery Sergeant of marine corps, and a sniper…"

Booth nodded he's head, saying: "I've heard about him from a friend of mine. He should be the best."

Bones continued: "Senior Field Agent is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, worked 7 years in NCIS, before that in Baltimore PD, a year ago he was 6 months as agent a float… Special Agent Timothy McGee, Junior Field Agent, worked in NCIS for 4 years, 3 months in cyber unite in last year… And Final member of the team Is probationary Agent Ziva David, she is Israeli citizen, waiting to be American. She has worked for Mossad-"

Booth's eyebrows shot up

"-and since 3 years ago, she's been a Mossad liaison officer in NCIS."

"Well, well, well… That's quite a crowd."Booth said.

At the crime scene, Special Agent Gibbs was starting to get frustrated; he wasn't allowed to go to the crime scene before the bone person and bone person's FBI partner arrived. He grited he's teeth; that bone-lady better be damn good at her job.

"DiNozzo!" He barked

"Yes, boss!" young man said from behind the black car

"Stop bothering your partner!"

"Yes boss!" Tony said, grimacing, and hitting himself to the back of he's head and then giving Ziva back her ball-cap, witch he had taken.

He's partner smiled mock-sweetly to him, took a paperclip out of her pocket, showing it to Tony who took a step back.

Ziva turned to speak to McGee who sat on the car's backseat, a laptop on he's lap, typing furiously. "Are you ready soon, McGee?" She asked.

"Just a second… Yes! Got it, boss!" He shouted over he's shoulder to Gibbs, who walked to the car. When Gibbs was standing beside Tony, McGee started to speak: "The FBI guy is Seeley Booth, 35 years old, former army ranger…"

"A sniper?" Tony said, glancing at he's boss.

Gibbs gave him a look, and he grimaced, saying: "Shutting up now, boss."

McGee continued: "He has been in FBI for about 8 years now. He's never been married but he has a 6-year-old kid... There's not rely much information about him; only that he's really good agent. He was trained by Fornell, boss."

Gibbs made a mental note to call Tobias and ask hes opinion.

"He's partner is Dr. Temperance Brennan, 30, Forensic anthropologist at Jeffersonian institute. She also has multiple degrees from archeology, forensic science, and many more… And she's a very well sold achtor, by the way… Parents disappeared when she was 15... There's open case file from her father, her mother was found dead couple years back. Want me to look at her father, boss?"

"Not necessary, McGee."

"Ok. Booth has been working together whit doctor B. for 6 years now, and they have pretty impressive track record, boss."

McGee said, turning he's laptop so Gibbs could read himself.

"Boss!" Tony said, looking towards the road and pointing the black SUV that was coming towards them

"I think they are coming…"

* * *

**So, this is my first NCIS/Bones crossover story. Please tell me what you think of it... Should i continue? Oh, and updating can take some time, so just put this to your alert-list... As i said, English is not my native language. I apologize for all of the misspellings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the 2nd chapter! I hope you like it, please tell me your opinion about it! Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I so happy that people like this story! Big thanks belongs also to MusicalFreak5, who has been huge help by beta-ing this chapter. Her merit is that this chapter was posted this quickly.. It would have taken at least a week longer for me to do it on my own...But, anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I do not understand why I can never drive, Booth! I'm an excellent driver!" Brennan whined as she stepped out of the car.

"We've already had this conversation like, a million times, Bones!"

"Actually, no, we haven't. Many times, but not a million-"

"Ok, Bones, I get the picture. Now, I assume those are the NCIS guys. Remember what I said in the car, Bones; be nice."

Gibbs stepped forward when Booth and Brennan started to walk towards them. He studied them carefully. Booth was tall and well build, and was wearing a black suit that screamed 'FBI'. His tie, however, was red, and he had a "cocky" belt-buckle. Booth's hand was on the small of his partners back, and his posture was protective. Like a bodyguard who isn't sure if we're enemies or friends… Gibbs mused. Dr. Brennan wasn't what Gibbs had expected; she was tall and beautiful. Gibbs had expected some kind of 'geek' or, as Tony had said earlier, a female version of McGee.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," Booth said, flashing his badge, "And this is my partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan from-"

"-The Jeffersonian institute. I'm quite capable of speaking for myself, Booth!" His partner finished his sentence with an annoyed tone that told Gibbs they had had this argument before.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is my team: Agents DiNozzo, McGee and David." Tony took a step closer to Brennan, standing in front of McGee who was just stepping closer to Brennan.

Tony offered his hand to her, saying: "It's nice to meet you, Doctor. I'm Anthony DiNozzo but _you_ can call me Tony." He addressed one of his charm smiles to her, the one that Ziva had named "sweep them of their feet-smile" in her mind. Booth could feel the jealousy building up in his spine and glared at Tony. Dr. Brennan's feet, however, didn't seem to be swept off so easily. She was looking over Tony's shoulder where yellow crime cine tape was surrounding the old house, hardly paying any attention to him.

"Could I see the remains now, Agent Gibbs?" She asked, looking at the older man. Ziva laughed at Tony's stunned expression; she already liked this doctor.

"Bones!" Booth hissed, yanking her little further away from the NCIS team (and, most importantly, a stunned-looking Tony). He couldn't deny that he was relieved that Bones had dismissed this Tony so quickly; he was obviously a womanizer, and he didn't like womanizers, especially when they were hitting on his Bones.

"What?" She asked, turning to face him. God, she is clueless! And beautiful, and adorable… Snap out of it man! She's your partner!

"I told you to be nice, Bones." He whispered, looking at the NCIS team over his partner's shoulder.

"I'm being nice, Booth! You are the rude one; it's not really nice to whisper here-" Booth could see how agent Gibbs' expression became slightly amused, when he looked at the two of them bickering. Booth sighed deeply.

"It would be nice if you could just be polite to them… You know, don't dismiss them and all…" When she still looked confused, Booth said:

"Just forget it, Bones." He put his hand on small of her back, speaking so loud that the NCIS team could hear: "Let's see the bodies, shall we?" Leading her towards the house, the NCIS agents followed them. Maybe there's still a little hope for me… He thought, looking at his partner and lifting the crime scene tape so she could go under it.

Ziva observed the partners from a little distance. They clearly were very close; she could see it in their body language and hear it in the way they spoke to each other. They acted like a couple, but something told her they weren't sleeping together; maybe it was the unresolved sexual tension that she could almost see floating between them. Booth was clearly very protective over his partner, and from the way his eyes flashed to Tony… Well, if only looks could kill, Tony would be a dead man.

When they walked into the house, Tony lead them through the kitchen and to the master bedroom. He stopped in front of the door to the walk in-closet, turned around and said: "You might want to prepare yourself." Agent Booth just rolled his eyes and Dr. Brennan looked confused.

"Just open the door, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, annoyed.

"Ok, Boss." Tony said, pulling the door open. The second the door opened the whole room was filled with the smell of decomposing flesh. Everyone except Dr. Brennan and Gibbs looked disgusted, and Tony and McGee a took step back. Dr. Brennan walked to the closet, careful not to touch anything. She snapped rubber gloves on and knelt in front of the two skeletons, taking a tape recorder from her jacket pocket and turning it on, starting to speak:

" The victim on the left is a Caucasian male, late teens, early twenties, approximately 6 foot 1 and 160 pounds." She shifted her position, looking at the skull, and continued: "There is savvier trauma to the skull, looks like it was caused by some kind of blunt object, definitely fatal if the victim was alive when he was struck…" She raised and walked towards the other skeleton. "The victim on the left is female, early teens-" she glanced her partner, and something passed between them in those couple seconds that passed before she glanced back to the skeleton in front of her. "Around 5 foot 2 and 130 pounds… The skull is too damaged to give the race…"

"What about the time of death, Bones?"

"From the rate of decomposition I would say they have been dead for at least 2 weeks…" Dr. Brennan stood, and took a couple of steps back, glancing at the small closet. Then she turned to her partner. "We'll know more when we get them back to Jeffersonian. Also, Hodgins will need-"

"The bodies are going back to NCIS with our ME." Gibbs interrupted. She turned to Gibbs, not even blinking under his intimidating gaze.

"No they are not." She said. "They are coming to Jeffersonian with us." She took her rubber gloves off, staring at Gibbs the whole time.

"I'm not going to allow some incompetent Medical Examiner of yours to compromise my evidence-" Booth sighed deeply, raising his hand to cover his face.

"Bones-" He started.

"Oh, Tempe, dear, I'm hurt that you think so poorly of me!" Said a new voice with a heavy Scottish accent from the kitchen doorway. When they tuned to face the new comers, they saw a short, Scottish man and younger tall man with glasses.

"Ducky!" Dr. Brennan said, obviously very surprised. Ducky smiled, raising his arms, and, surprising everyone, Dr. Brennan practically ran to him, embracing the short man warmly. "I had no idea you worked for NCIS! And of course I don't think that you are not good at your job; I can quite honestly say that you are the best medical examiner I know."

"Let's not let Cam hear that, Bones, OK?" Booth said, smiling to his partner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Booth! This is Doctor Donald Mallard, Ducky, this is my FBI partner, Seeley Booth." She introduced them. Booth shook his hand saying:

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Mallard."

"Oh, please, call me Ducky! A friend of Temperance's is a friend of mine!"

**So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been long time since I updated last time, I know. I'm a horrible person! It's been really crazy time... I have been helping with my friends art-exhibit, and it has taken all of my time lately.... But here is the chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Eventually Gibbs, Booth and Dr. Brennan got to an agreement about how to deal with the bodies and evidence - for now. They agreed that it was all to be sent to the Jeffersonian (because their equipment was better, as Dr. Brennan pointed out) and, after Ducky had convinced Brennan that Abby was a very capable scientist, she agreed that Abby and Ducky would come with them to the Jeffersonian and they'd decide there if they would work with the rest of the squint squad or just observe ("Director Cullen told us on the phone that NCIS has agreed to let the Jeffersonian take care of all the evidence, right Bones? You heard him saying that Director Vance agreed to it!"). Also, the NCIS team would be working in the Jeffersonian, so that the evidence would be close. When the bodies were safely transported into Ducky's van, Ducky, Mr. Palmer (the tall man with glasses who turned out to be Ducky's assistant), and Agent David got in, heading to the Jeffersonian with the body, while Agents DiNozzo and McGee were going to drive the other NCIS van back to the HQ and pick up Abby, their friend and forensic scientist, and then drive to the lab. Gibbs got to his own car and Dr. Brennan and agent Booth to theirs. They all left in two different directions, leaving the FBI forensic team to clean the crime scene up.

Gibbs was first to arrive at the Jeffersonian. Booth and Brennan were next, and last came the NCIS van, driven by Mr. Palmer. Brennan walked towards the van, giving Palmer the directions to the loading platform, and Ducky and Ziva got out of the van, walking towards the others with .

"Let's go inside, shall we?"

"My dear, you have a wonderful lab! I only wish that NCIS could afford equipment like this..." Ducky said, standing at the doorway of the lab, looking around the huge lab.

"Is this were all my tax-money goes?" Ziva muttered, coming in after Ducky.

"Most of this equipment is paid by donors. Only the basic equipment, the building and the employees' paychecks are paid by the government." Dr. Brennan said and headed towards the evidence platform, motioning them to follow. She swept her card through a machine and said: "You need an access card to get to this platform. I'll talk to Cam and get you one..."

Booth was the last one to step on the platform. Mr. Palmer was already standing there with a couple of squints; they had placed the bodies on the tables, and the evidence on another table. Mr. Nigel-Murray was standing by the screen with Hodgins and Angela. When they heard them coming they turned around.

"Booth!" Angela cried out, running to him and giving him a hug. "It's so good to have you back, Booth! You have no idea how grumpy Bren gets when you're away..."

"You're grumpy when I'm not here, Bones?" Booth asked, giving her a big, teasing smile.

"No! I am not grumpy, Booth!" Brennan said at the same time as Angela said:

"Oh yes she is!" Brennan glared at Angela and said:

"I am not even sure what that means! Could we focus on the case, now?" Brennan avoided Booth's eyes and turned to the NCIS agents that had followed the conversation unsure about how they should react: should they be annoyed or amused? Gibbs was definitely going for the annoyed look, Brennan noticed.

"Agents, these are my co-workers: Angela Montenegro, the forensic artist,"

"Nice to meet you!" Angela said, smiling to the group,

"Dr. Jack Hodgins, the entomologist,"

"She means that I'm the bug and slime guy." Hodgins said,

"- And this is -Murray, my grad student of the week." Mr. Nigel-Murray waved with his hand and awkwardly smiled a little.

"Dr. Hodgins, these soil-samples from the limbo case are -" Cam walked to the platform, stopping mid-sentence when she noticed the strange people standing there.

"Agents, this is our boss and pathologist, dr. Camille Saroyan. Cam, these are the agents from NCIS."

Cam smiled. "Welcome to the Jeffersonian." She was just shaking hands with them when they heard first a loud squeal and then an even louder bang. They turned around, and saw a goth woman, obviously the source of the squeal, standing in the doorway, wide-eyed, entranced expression on her face. She rose both of her hands, like she wanted to hug the whole building.

"This is awesome, Gibbs!" She turned towards the agent, eyes shining and big smile on her face. Gibbs chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Where are DiNozzo and McGee, Abby?" He asked, and then heard a voice saying:

"I'm here, Boss... Could you please warn me the next time you decide to make a sudden stop, Abby? I think I'm going to have a lump in my head..." Agent DiNozzo, the source of the bang, rose from the floor where he had been knocked by Abby.

"And because you asked about Probie-Wan-Kenobi, boss, he is... Well, here he comes!" And so did he; although he could have easily been mistaken for a pile of cardboard boxes with feet. He carried at least 4 big boxes with him, and they were completely covering him from sight.

"Miss Sciuto," Dr Brennan said, "You didn't need to take your equipment with you. We have everything one could possibly need..." Abby turned to face Dr. Brennan, smiling widely.

"Call me Abby, Dr. Brennan. And this is not science equipment. I did, however, bring my CD player and some CD's, and Bert, of course, and some Caf-Pow, and -"

"Abby."

"Oh, sorry, Gibbs. Rambling again. That's a really funny word, by the way. Rambling. Rrrrambling..."

"How many Caf-Pows have you had today, Abs?"

"Just the normal amount, Gibbs!" The forensic scientist sounded defensive, and Gibbs cocked one eyebrow.

"Well, maybe slightly more than normal..."

"She drank 3 just during the car ride, boss." Tony piped up, still rubbing his head, an annoyed expression on his face. Abby's expression changed to completely serious as she turned to Tony, lowering her voice.

"Nobody likes gossipers, Tony. And do I have to remind you that I'm the only person in the world that could kill you and leave no forensic evidence." She poked Tony's chest with her finger. Now it was the squint squad and Booth's turn to be amused. Especially Booth enjoyed this show, mainly because he really didn't like how Tony looked at his Bones.

"You gave me a bang on the head, Abs! And you can't kill me... I'm a trained agent!" Abby smirked and said:

"Maybe you're right, Tony... But I bet Ziva would just love to help me out with that." She eyed Ziva, who smiled and said:

"Oh, Abs, I'd be delighted to! "Hearing this, Tony paled a little, muttering under his breath:

"This is so not my day..."

**What do you think? Leave a review, please!**


End file.
